Claudia's Big Break
by scarlettoctober
Summary: ONESHOT. This short parody focuses on Claudia's chance at stardom.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Baby-Sitters Club. Ann M. Martin does. So there.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. I always thought this is the type of situation Claudia would get herself into. If this has been done before, I didn't know it.

Claudia's Big Break

Monday

Deere Diarie,

I am sooo eksited! I waz in teh food coort tuhday wen this guy cam up too me. He sed he wus a ajent for a moddeleng place! Oh mye Lord! He had me comme down to hiss offise to tayke sum pikshurs. He sed he wunted to get me started rite away. He thawt I wuz perrfikt for lonjeray – whutever that is. I get to do more tumorroe.

Oh my Lord! Today was the best day! I can't wait for tomorrow! Print ads now, runways tomorrow! Oh, I am getting ahead of myself. I am Claudia Kishi, budding supermodel! Well, I just recently became a model. I really want to be an artist, but if I make some decent money now, I can pursue my art without my parents griping at me to get a "real" job. It's so hard to be a free spirit when you have an older sister who is a genius and had a doctorate from MIT by age 23. Just because she works for NASA, I have to conform to a boring life, too. I am getting off-track. Now that I think about it, I'm not surprised that agent picked me out of all those other girls at the mall. I am Japanese-American, with exotic good looks and flawless skin. I love junk food but never gain an ounce or get a pimple.

My fashion sense is flawless as well. I'll bet that's what attracted Ace to me. He's my agent. I was wearing a silver pleather miniskirt, a tight sparkly off-the-shoulder top, fishnets, and six-inch silver stilettos. My hair was piled on top of my head and sprayed with silver glitter and I had large silver hoops in my ears. I was working on some ideas for new clubbing outfits and wanted to see how people reacted. Well, it worked. Maybe I'll meet a lot of new, sophisticated people now. I really need some friends anyway. After our old babysitting club broke up and we all drifted our separate ways. I can't wait for tomorrow!

Tuesday

Well, today was great! I went down to Ace's office for my second appointment. There was a new photographer this time, and he had me wear some pretty skimpy bathing suits. I did really well, even though the suits were boring, matching things and I didn't get to wear any jewelry. Philippe, the photographer, said he knew a friend who would be interested in seeing me in videos! Only two days as a model and I am already a movie star! I have to go to Stamford for the shoot, but I've never heard of the street the studio is on. I'll have to look it up on the computer. I don't know what part I'll have, but I know it's a nature film. When Ace and Philippe told me the title, I immediately thought Dawn would love it. I mentioned to them that I had an old sleepover friend who was very passionate about her causes and they seemed really interested. When I described what she looked like, they said she wasn't what they wanted. Why does it matter if she's a blonde Caucasian? Animals don't care! Maybe I should call Dawn anyway…she might like to watch the taping! She would definitely make sure that the little critters were taken care of. How am I ever going to sleep tonight? Tomorrow, I, Claudia Kishi, will tape my first scene in _Furry Asian Beavers!_ I bet it's a kid's movie.

Wednesday

Oh my Lord! I thought I was all set to be a star. I went into the studio today for my first scenes in that new children's film. I was excited – beavers are kind of cute, especially the way they build those little huts on creeks. Well, Ace must have given me the wrong directions. I found the building and went inside. I told them who I was and said dramatically, "I'm ready to be a star!" The woman at the desk told me how to get to costumes. At first I thought I was going to be a beaver, but when I walked into the dressing room, I saw the cutest little sundress lying there. I put it on and realized it barely covered my butt. It had matching thigh-highs and platform stilettos. The dressing room attendant sent me to make-up, where they put way too much on me. Oh, well, I am just the actress. After that, they sent me to the director. He told me that my first scene was to kiss another woman! I told him that he was sick! I was there for a kid's movie, not some porno! Before he could answer me, I ran out of the room as fast as I could on my high heels. I changed back into my other clothes and got the heck out of there. I called Ace to tell him about his mistake, but his phone was disconnected. I drove to his office, but there was a sign on the door – Out of Business. I couldn't believe my bad luck! I guess I wasn't meant to be a star.


End file.
